Some wireless communication systems employ frequency hopping when transmitting packets. The transmitted packets comprise of symbols and when frequency hopping is employed the transmitter changes frequency bands between some symbols of the packet. Receivers perform a variety of functions to detect and receive a packet, including determining when preamble symbols end and information bearing symbols begin. Improving detection of this payload boundary within a packet may improve receive performance. It would be useful to improve payload boundary detection in a multiband receiver where symbols may be received in different frequency bands at different times.